1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearing apparel system with suspended indicia and more particularly pertains to suspending indicia of any one of a variety from an item of wearing apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wearing apparel, tags, indicia, etc. of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, wearing apparel, tags, indicia, etc. of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of attaching indicia to apparel through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,453 to M. Eagle discloses an apparel monogram attachment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,762 to Wallach discloses swim trunks with reversible pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,805 to Mason discloses apparel with carriers for neck-wear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,284 to Brown discloses lockable clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,542 to Lenerville discloses a decorative sock and method. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,993, to D'Oca discloses a hat and hat pin with sports logos.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a wearing apparel system with suspended indicia that allows suspending indicia of any one of a variety from an item of wearing apparel.
In this respect, the wearing apparel system with suspended indicia according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending indicia of any one of a variety from an item of wearing apparel.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved wearing apparel system with suspended indicia which can be used for suspending indicia of any one of a variety from an item of wearing apparel. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.